Howl At the Moon
by MelanieJae93
Summary: Everything is just perfect in Bella's life. Please note the sarcasm in that last statement. Jacob hasn't been talking to her about anything, though she sees him more often. Something strange happens while he is over - what could it be?


Howl At the Moon

My body suddenly started to tingle and burn. I shuddered, feeling sick and warm beyond belief. My temperature must be at least 106 right now – which means I shouldn't have just been perfectly fine only minutes ago.

I excused myself from the small party Charlie was having for the baseball game – only Billy Black and an indignant Jacob were over. Jacob was still refusing to tell me anything, but watched me as I made my way from the room and slowly stumbled up the stairs, clutching my throbbing head.

My fingers trembled horribly as I failed to lock my bedroom door behind me and I whimpered lowly where pain shot through my legs, making me fall to the floor. I accidentally cried out as my entire body contracted excruciatingly. Footsteps sounded on the stairs, then a knock on the door.

"Bella??" Jacob asked from the other side of the door. I was silently thankful Billy had taught him not to enter a girl's room without permission or I would have been completely screwed.

"I'm f-fine. Just tr-tripped." I stuttered, willing him not to enter at my shaky speech and pushed myself onto my feet, using the wall as support.

"Are you sure? You sound kind of funny…"

Red flashed in my vision and my body shuddered like I was having a seizure. I almost fell back to the floor, but managed to stay upwards.

'_I'm perfectly fine, god, why can't I just be left to suffer in silence already?!! I hate him!! Wait, did I really just think that???? Holy Crow, what's wrong with me??'_

"I – I'm fine. I," I ran to my window and threw it open. I couldn't be here right now.

I slipped through the semi-large opening and dropped to the ground without thinking. My right leg cracked loudly on impact, but I ignored the added pain and ran into the trees, whimpering with each step.

I had barely made it out of sight of the house when the feeling of freezing water trickled down my spine, followed by agonizing ripples of pain and the sound of shredding cloth.

I opened my mouth to scream, but out came a pained, lonely wolf's howl.

'_BELLA?!?!?!! Oh my god, where did she go??? The window's open, but would she really jump from the second floor??? Is she okay?? She looked really pale and confused when she left the living room and she kept making pained noises. God, I hope she didn't go outside. There's a rouge werewolf so close by, she could get hurt.' _ Jacob's voice rang through my head loudly, definitely not helping my headache.

It hurt everywhere. Even my bones were throbbing. I felt like I was about to die – or was. What had happened?? Did I explode or-?

_Hey, are you okay??_ A familiar voice asked. Embry? Was that him? Why could I hear his voice in my head?????

'_Don't freak out!! You're going to be fine. You're a werewolf – we all are.'_ Quil's voice said.

I shook my head wildly. This wasn't happening. I took off through the trees, barely noticing I was running on all fours, but I didn't care right now. I just ran away, whimpering at the movements and not answering any of them back.

'_Stop.'_ Jacob's voice ordered. I froze almost immediately and yelped as it jolted through my entire body. '_Wait up.'_

'_Jacob?!?!?!?!?'_ I asked.

'_No way!! It's a girl!! Leah!! It's a girl!!!' _A younger boy said.

'_Shut it, Seth!! You're confusing her!!'_ A girl shouted. I winced, was that Leah?

I could hear rapid footfalls to my right, but before I could turn, I was tacked to the ground. It was obviously meant to be playful, but I yelped in pain.

'_Sorry.'_ Jacob said, immediately getting off of me. I tried to stand back up but failed miserably and just curled into a ball, whimpering when the spasms hit.

'_You okay Bells?' _Jacob asked. I looked up, flinching at the large wolf's body until I met his familiar black eyes.

'_Jacob?'_ I asked, unsure of whether it was him. He nodded his furry russet head. _'It hurts.'_

He simply laid down, curling his large body around mine and resting his head on my shoulder. _'I know._' Eventually, the pain receded enough for me to fall into a far too deep slumber.


End file.
